


I'm Ready For What You Give

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Miro Heiskanen robs the wrong bar, gets a new job and kills a man for the second time in his life





	I'm Ready For What You Give

**Author's Note:**

> Title from New Years Day's "Scream"
> 
> Standard RPF disclaimer applies: not real, no offence, for fun

Miro exhales, the stolen gun heavy in his hoodie pocket, and he walks in to seedy strip club, the bright neon lights shining, it’s right around closing time and no one other than employees should be there. There is a guy counting money, his back to Miro and he pulls the gun out of his pocket and points it at the guy. “Give me the fucking money.”

The guy turns, slowly, looking at him and fuck he’s hot with curly brown hair and brown eyes and serious tattoos and he laughs, “Are you even old enough to be in here?”

Miro puts his finger on the trigger and repeats himself, “Give me the fucking money.”

“Right, guess the guy with the gun gets in anywhere he wants.”, the bartender says snarkily. Jesus Christ is this guy getting off on this or something. And then he hears the cock of a gun behind him and hears a man speak.

“Put the gun down, kid.”

He sighs. Sets the gun down on the carved up hardwood of the bar and puts his hands up. The solid man in front of him isn’t the only person who’s joined the situation though, two blonde men in suits as well as a pretty guy in jeans and a tee shirt. There’s a stand off for a moment and then his eyes fall back on the suits and one of them looks so fucking familiar that he speaks almost out of instinct, “Esa...”

His fucking brother is staring back at him, hand on a gun and suddenly he’s looking at Miro, really looking at him and he says, “I thought you were dead.” And he steps towards him, jerky and sudden and Miro flinches back, fight or flight instinct flaring and the man with gun trained on him still looks between him and Esa and finally speaks again, “Esa? Explain.”

He doesn’t appreciate Esa giving a bunch of strangers a crash course in his life, at least until he was fourteen and Esa’s petty crime had landed him in enough trouble that he was starting to look at county not just juvie and then he split, just another person to abandon Miro and falling into Esa’s old habits was easy. “I went back.”, Esa says, “When I got out. You were already gone though.”

Miro nods. He’d known Esa had gone looking for him, had heard rumours and he’s thought about looking for him back but he’d been too busy drifting from job to to job to follow through. 

But the man, Jamie and of course Miro knows Jamie Benn if only by reputation, Jamie looks at him and says, “You know how to use that thing?” as he points at the gun on the bar and Miro nods.

“I know how to shoot.” And the sadness in Esa’s eyes raise his hackles.

He can feel the bartender still watching him as he runs his fingers through his hair and finally Jamie says, “Want a job, kid?”

He nods again. And Jamie looks at him, “You got room for one more, Lindy?”

Esa nods, “I ... .” And it’s only now that the other suited man speaks.

“Babe.”, his hand resting protectively on Esa’s shoulder, “Family’s family.”

And Esa sighs, shoulders relaxing, “Thank you, John.”

Miro watches as Esa leans into him and finally, “Miro this is my partner, John.”

John looks at Miro warily and finally says, “Boyfriend. I’m also Esa’s boyfriend.”

And Miro nods again.

He also learns the bartender he stuck up is named Tyler and that he thinks everything is an opportunity to flirt.

He’s been living with Esa, John and Roope for a few weeks when he and Roope are drinking after their shifts and he finally decides to ask the question that’s been bugging him and he turns to Roope, “So is my brother fucking you too?”

The thing is ... Roope fascinates him, not the same way Tyler does but still, Roope’s got this brilliant smile, like he’s never been hurt before but Miro sees things, like way he flinches when people shout and he wonders if Roope knows the things Jamie’s done for him, even then. It gets worse when Laine crashes into their lives and he knows Roope knows how much of the blood on Laine’s hand is because of him. But Roope smiles at him and all Miro wants to do is protect him.

But Roope just chokes on his beer and shakes his head and it’s obviously not the whole story but he’ll let Roope keep his secrets.

It takes months before he’ll let Esa hug him and when he does Esa cries. Miro doesn’t, can’t remember the last time he did.

The patron’s cursing him out in the back alley and Miro’s just bored as he fit the brass knuckles, a birthday gift from Tyler, over his fingers and he punches the man, again and again, until he’s wobbling on his feet and he stops. “Now we don’t want to see you back here, ok?”

The guy nods, stumbling away, and Miro heads inside where Roope shoots him an appreciative glance and Miro salutes him. Esa hates when they do this, handle problems on their own without telling Jamie but he puts the brass knuckles where they’re safe until he can sanitize them. “So what can I get you?”, Tyler teases.

“Nothing, I’m working.”, he reminds him and Tyler grins.

“C’mon, babyface.”, Tyler teases back as he slides a bottle of ginger ale over and he can see Tyler licks his lips as he watches him. And the thing is ... Miro’s not unattractive, he’s not Roope who always know how to present himself to be appealing but he’s had offers and he sees how Tyler looks at him and he grins, letting himself lick the drops off his lips and Tyler’s wearing the tightest white shirt he’s ever seen and when Tyler catches him watching he winks, takes another sip of his drink and turns back to watch the stage. He’s glad the last guy was an out of towner, he doesn’t want one of their regulars stepping on Jamie’s toes. 

Suddenly he hears Tyler beside him. “You can look but you can’t touch.”, he chides as Miro watches Roope strip, deft fingers on buttons and long blond hair shining under the lights and Miro laughs.

“He’s not my type.”, Miro says quietly, taking another sip of ginger ale and turning back towards Tyler and honestly that’s not even a lie, Roope’s one of his best friends but it’s never gonna more than that and not just because Jamie’s terrifying, it’s as much because Miro doesn’t trust himself with someone like Roope. And it’s not that he doesn’t know Roope has lived off his wits like the rest of them but he’s always found people who want to take care of him and Miro, well he’s been taking care of himself and only himself since he was 14 and he’s been abandoned by just about everyone he’s ever loved so Roope and his softness stays in the friend box, his eyes flickering over to Tyler again.

“Why, you hoping to get the boss’s attention again?”, he chirps, voice low.

Tyler rolls his eyes, “Nah, that’s over”. But he doesn’t sound real fought up about it so that’s nice. 

John drives him and Roope home because Esa is on a different job tonight and he knows it took him a while to warm up to John but the thing is they both want Esa to be happy so they’ve found common ground, they’re both Dallas Stars fans and they both like heavy metal and it’s enough to live together and not make Esa have to chose.

They both know he’d choose John anyway.

(Sometimes when Miro’s alone at night and Roope is at Jamie’s he wishes someone would chose him)

He’s getting his shift started for the day when Ben Bishop approaches him, “Heiskanen.”

“Bishop. You want the boss?” 

And Bishop flashes his fancy fucking badge and says, “Yeah, tell him it’s important.”

And Miro rolls his eyes as Tyler leans over the bar, “Hey Bish, missed you.”

Miro knocks on the door to the office, “Sergeant Bishop is here, Jamie.”

Jamie opens the door, looking more than a little rumpled and he can see a sheepish looking Roope sitting in the chair as Jamie says, “Bring him in.”

Miro only kind of watches as Jamie kisses Roope before he slips off back to work and he looks up to find Tyler looking at him as he walks back over to Bishop. “In his office.”

Bishop walks in front of him and Jamie waves him in, Miro leaning beside the doorframe. And Bishop laughs, “You should probably let your attack dog in.”

And Miro glares, he’s been arrested by Bishop enough times to know not to to fall for his shit but it’s still a dick move. And when the doors close behind Miro, Bishop lays out some photos of a badly beaten man.

“You know anything about this, Jamie?”

Jamie looks over at him but doesn’t say anything, a clear sign that the beating hadn’t been sanctioned by him. And Bishop looks at him, “He picked Heiskanen out of a photo line up. Gonna need a little extra to make it go away.”

And for a moment Miro thinks Jamie’s not gonna pay, is gonna let him sit in jail for a night so he remembers that if someone is bothering Roope they’re supposed to come straight to him, except then Jamie opens his desk drawer, pulls out an envelope and counts out a grand before handing it to Bishop who claps his hand on Miro’s shoulder and he grits his teeth, keeping his face neutral as Bishop says, “Keep your dog on a better leash, Jamie.”

Jamie looks at him, “I’ll see you out.” And then he glances at Miro, “Stay here.”

He sighs, he’s definitely in shit, he hopes Jamie won’t turn him out because it’s been over a year since he had to sleep on the streets and the skill set he has these days is different and then Jamie is sitting down again, looking at him and he says, “Miro, explain.”

He shrugs, “Out of towner, wanted a lot more than a private dance, Roope asked me to take care of it. I did my job.”

“You’re supposed to come to me in situations like that.”, Jamie says with a frown and Jamie’s big and broad but not inherently menacing without a gun or maybe Miro just knows him too well, knows how stupid he is about Roope but the look in his eyes, the way he’s so obviously less than impressed with him almost makes Miro want to squirm in his chair. He doesn’t but almost. 

“You would have overreacted.”, Miro points out. Jamie wouldn’t have let an out of towner who can’t take no for an answer walk away.

“And you didn’t?”, Jamie fires back and this is probably the point where he’s gonna killed except that Jamie looks at him like he gets it and Miro just shrugs.

“He asked me to handle it, so I did.”, and he would have for any of the dancers but Roope’s the one who asks the most often, Roope who doesn’t ever want to go to Jamie with his problems because he doesn’t want to owe Jamie even if they all know Jamie’s not Laine he’d still watched the slow way Roope had tattooed over the band on his arm.

And Jamie sighs and then he speaks, voice heavy and sharp, “Next time, you come to me.”

Miro nods.

“Anyway”, Jamie continues, “I need your help on a different matter.”

Miro cocks his head, waiting. Jamie slides a photo across the table, “This is Brad Marchand. He’s a known corrupt cop in Boston, he also knows Tyler and he’s trying to leverage that into muscling in my territory, butting heads with Bishop about how he’s running Vice. He threatened Tyler.” Jamie hisses that last bit and Miro sneers. “I need you to take him out.”

Miro nods, it’s a promotion from security to hired gun and he’s more than willing to take it. “Bishop left some information.”, Jamie says, pointing at a folder, “there’s a number in there, if you need more call him.”

And well he’s not keen with working with a cop on this but he looks at the narrow faced man in the photos, tries to imagine him threatening Tyler and feels the swirl of anger in his gut and he was never not going to do everything it took to make this guy pay and Jamie smiles, “I knew I could count on you.” And finally Miro can slip out of the office, go back to his usual post near Tyler’s bar and study him closely, looking for a sign that fucking Marchand had hurt him but Tyler’s beard is careful trimmed and his face free of marks, he can’t tell if the tattooed arms are marked and Tyler notices him looking.

“Like what you see?”, he teases.

“Always.”, Miro flirts back and he ignores where Esa is watching them, he may be an overprotective brother but he lost the right to meddle in Miro’s life five years ago even if he appreciates that that probably won’t stop him, he focuses instead on Tyler, on the Canadian accent he hasn’t quite managed to lose that’s just a little different from Jamie’s accent and Tyler grins at him, eyes dragging over him.

He wants to ask who Marchand was to Tyler that he thinks he can threaten him, his hackles rising at the scenarios his brain presents and Tyler raises an eyebrow, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, kid?”

And he really hates how Tyler still calls him kid, like he isn’t nineteen with more life experience than most even if they’re all pretty terrible. “I’m not exactly a kid anymore.”

And Tyler waves his hand, “You’re nineteen, you’re still a kid.”

Stuff like this is why Roope is the only one who knows stupid shit about him, stuff like the fact that he’s still a virgin, too busy trying to stay alive to fuck someone his own age and not desperate enough to sell it, he’d always preferred the certainty of a B&E or a liquor store robbery to the idea of fucking for money. But he really doesn’t need anyone else to know that, not when he still feels like he has to prove himself.

And when he gets off his shift fucking Bishop is waiting for him and he sighs because of fucking course. “Gonna arrest me, Bishop?”

“Sergeant Bishop.”, he says flatly, “and no we’re just gonna go for a ride ok?” And somehow that’s worse, scarier, the realization he’s gonna be alone with him as Bishop opens the back seat and Miro slides in careful not to let his fear show.

He’s not sure how long they drive through curving roads that take him far away from the relative safety of West Dallas when Bishop speaks, “Tyler Seguin.”

“What about him?”, Miro says, voice guarded.

Bishop sighs, “Marchand’s the reason he’s here in Dallas, had a jealous boyfriend, ran Tyler out of town but got him pretty fucked up in the process, I heard.” His hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly enough that Miro can see it from his seat in the wired off back seat and hear the way Bishop is tapping his fingers and gritting his teeth.

“You heard, eh?”, he says dryly, watching the veins in Bishop’s neck pop as he grits his teeth.

“Y’know about two years ago, junkie turned up dead, a single stab wound to the neck, no one cared obviously but it passed over my desk, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”, Bishop says conversationally.

Fuck.

Miro shrugs, face neutral, “People turn up dead all the time in the street.” And he makes eye contact with Bishop, “I don’t think you’re Tyler’s type.”

Bishop raises an eyebrow, “And wannabe jailbait is?”

Miro shrugs, “I’m nineteen.”

Bishop chuckles, “You are. Legal if not the most ethical decision.”

It’s the same seven year age gap that Roope and Jamie have so he really doesn’t give a shit, leaning back in the seat, letting his legs fall open like he’s seen Roope do when he wants to distract someone from whatever else is going on. “You know a lot about ethics, Sergeant?”

Bishop actually laughs at that, Miro smirking back at him and he shakes his head, “I think we understand each other, eh, Heiskanen?”

He nods and Bishop drives him back to Stars, “Get out.”

“What, not gonna rough me up to make it look good?”

Bishop looks him up and down, “You want me too?”

“Not particularly, you’re not my type.”

That is not strictly speaking true but corrupt cops, just in general, are an even worse idea than good cops if such a thing exists. And Bishop opens the back door of the car, allowing Miro to slide out and he tips an invisible hat, “Good talk.”

Roope and Esa are there looking frantic and Esa looks like he’s a split second from pulling a gun on Bishop. “Esa.”, Roope says sharply and Esa sighs pulling his hand away from his gun but keeping his eyes glued on Bishop who holds his hands up.

“He’s fine, Lindell.” And Miro nods.

Esa seethes the whole way home and even more when Miro sets the file of paperwork about Marchand down on their kitchen table and Roope looks at it and Miro can see the recognition in his eyes, “Y’know Pate took a thousand jobs like that before we split up, little stuff to build trust with the organization. Sepe’s good word could only get us so far.” Miro looks up in surprise and Roope laughs, “Sucking dick’ll only get you so far. Pate kept us housed.” And he never really hears Roope sound ashamed of the choices he’s made except when Patrik Laine comes up in conversation and Roope’s voice turns heavy and sad.

And Miro frowns, “He threatened Tyler.”

Roope looks at him, “Ah. Have you ever done this before?”

Miro sighs, closing his eyes and nodding, “Yeah. Once.”

It had been an accident, a junkie trying to steal his small collection of food and things to eat or sell or whatever and Miro had thrown a punch and it hadn’t taken long to escalate to a full blown scuffle and Miro pulled the knife more or less out of necessity and stabbing, a single movement that got the guy right in the jugular and he kicked the body away, replaced his bloody clothes at the Goodwill and moved the fuck on.

Roope sighs, eyes softening, “If you need anything after, a hug or whatever, you know where to find me.”

He looks at him curious because Roope’s obviously speaking from experience, “What did Patrik want after a job?”

Roope’s answer is blunt, “He liked to fuck.”

He’s got a condom and a single use packet of lube in his back pocket, both grabbed from Roope’s stash at the house as he parks his car near where he knows Marchand is staying, the unmarked cop car giving him away immediately in the parking lot of a non descript motel and Miro walks up towards the room. The gun in his hand so different from the stolen one he’d been wielding when he stumbled into Jamie Benn’s circle and more importantly when he’s pointed a gun at the man he was planning on fucking tonight. He had faith in his ability to compartmentalize this shit.

And he knocks on the door. “Housekeeping.”, he calls, playing up the accent he never quite lost after ten years in the states.

The man who opens the door is very much the man from the photos and Miro pushes the gun into his stomach forcing him to back up and he watches as Marchand raises his hands and sits down on the bed, “Did Jamie send you?”

Miro is not stupid enough to answer that question, instead he just raises the gun and shoots him, watches as the blood splatters behind him and the body slumps forward. He slips the gun back into the waist band of his uniform and slinks away, making sure he closes the door behind him.

He strips off the housekeeping uniform he’d been wearing and changes back into his regular clothes, reaching down to adjust himself in his jeans before driving the car to another part of Dallas and switching the license plate before torching the car and tracking down the car hidden a few blocks away.

He doesn’t drive straight home though, Roope’s words linger in his ear, “Pate liked to fuck.”

And instead he drives to Stars, hand in his back pocket and he’s tossed the gun on the way as he opens the doors and sees Tyler counting money from the gambling ring in the back room, “Miro!”

And Miro’s crowding him back against the bar, one hand fisted in his shirt, kissing him desperately and this part he knows, the feeling of someone’s mouth hot against his, even the feeling of Tyler getting hard against him isn’t alien, instead familiar from years of kissing people to pick their pockets. And his heart is racing as he looks at Tyler and bites his lip, Tyler swearing.

“Fuck do you know what you look like?” And then Tyler is hiding the cash, letting Miro drag him out behind the bar with the hand still in his shirt and they kiss a bit more before Miro’s own arousal becomes too persistent to ignore and he pushes Tyler so he’s facing the wall, the way he’s seen people do and he’s at least academically familiar with the next part, pushing Tyler’s jeans down, getting the lube packet open and on his fingers so he can work Tyler open and he’s probably not as gentle as he should be, eagerness and youth and inexperience combining to make him hurry but Tyler’s making little desperate noises.

“Really want your dick in me, Miro.”, Tyler hisses as Miro works a third in and suddenly Tyler’s making a noise, a cut off keen. “Fuck, do that again.” So Miro does, before finally, hands shaking, rolling the condom on and pushing in, fucking into Tyler hard and taking a deep breath so he doesn’t come immediately and when he’s sure he won’t immediately come undone he starts to move, rolling his hips forward as he thrusts into Tyler, each quiet gasp Tyler makes a point of victory and he’s reaching around getting his hand on Tyler’s dick, he’s got to get him off first, he’s heard Roope complain about sex etiquette enough to know that but luckily it seems like Tyler is as easy for him as Miro is for Tyler or maybe he just gets off on being fucked half clothed in an alley way because he’s coming on Miro’s hand and the wall in front of him and that gives Miro license to fuck harder, to chase his own orgasm and he grunts as he comes, choking off an exclamation he wants to make and then pulling out, disposing of the condom in a trash can near by and pulling his clothes in to place and Tyler pulls him in for a kiss.

He leaves once Tyler’s cleaned up and he’s let Tyler pour him a finger of whiskey. Roope’s still on the couch, sleeping when Miro unlocks the door and he jerks away at the click of the lock and Miro raises his hands. “Just me.”, he says quietly.

Roope nods, “Are you ...”

“It’s done and I’m fine.”, he says firmly and Roope looks at him.

“Come here, you asshole, we’re gonna cuddle.” And Miro can only laugh.

“Never change.”, he whispers as Roope pulls him close. 

He hears him chuckle as Miro falls asleep on the couch. Esa is quiet the next morning as they work around each other.

“What?”, he snaps finally, glaring at Esa.

“I never wanted this for you.”, Esa says quietly, “When I was in jail, all I could think about was getting you out of this before you ended up like me.” He’s gotten used to the sadness in Esa’s eyes when he looks at him but he never hates it any less.

“Yeah well, you didn’t have choice. I was 14 and on the streets and I did what I had to survive.”

Esa exhales, looking at the ceiling, “You’re my little brother.”

“No.”, Miro says viciously, “not anymore.” And he turns to towards the door, shoving his shoes on and hopping in the car and driving away. It’s not until he pulls up at Tyler’s place that he realizes he drove there mostly on instinct. “Fuck.”, he swears knocking on Tyler’s door. And Tyler lets him in easily, lets Miro box him back towards the bedroom without hesitation, like he knows Miro needs this. It’s different on a bed, Tyler on his knees and elbows, Miro kneeling behind him, hands on his hips as he drags Tyler against him.

“You know you’re awfully jaded for a nineteen year old,”, Tyler says afterward, his head on Miro’s chest.

Miro makes a non committal noise because he can’t really shrug. “We can’t all have Roope’s endless optimism.”

Tyler hmmms and kisses him, “It’s ok to let someone take care of you.”

Miro sighs and nods.

Esa gives him a wide berth when they cross paths and it’s around that time that he snaps and calls Roope a whore during an argument about his attitude.

“Fuck.”, he says, watching Roope shake out his hand after the punch, wiping at his rapidly bleeding noise.

“You don’t fucking get to judge other people’s decisions, not mine, not Esa’s.”, Roope snaps, face red with fury.

And all the fight gives out of him because fuck it, Roope’s right, these are his friends, his family, they’ve been nothing but reliable. “I’m sorry.”, he says quietly.

Roope nods, “I know, Miro.” And he hugs him. “Talk to Esa.”

Esa’s wary when Miro approaches him after work, hands up. “I wanted to apologize.” And Esa stops, waiting.

“Yeah?”

Miro sighs, “You didn’t stay, my parents stopped wanting me, I felt alone, fuck I was alone and we’ve all made bad choices but they were the choices we made and so, I’m sorry, you’re always gonna be my family.” And it all comes out in a rush, trying to convey emotions he buried years ago for the sake of staying alive

Esa smiles, “I will always love you, little brother. Regardless of what you’ve done or what I’ve done, I promise.” And he opens his arms, lets Miro come close and hug Esa himself, burying his face in Esa’s shoulder.


End file.
